Hida-no-Kami
Hida era filho de Amaterasu The Stories We Tell, by Nancy M. Sauer e foi um dos Kami que caíram dos Paraísos Celestiais no reino mortal, ao lado de seus irmãos. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 4 Paraíso Desde o início dos tempos, o Lorde da Lua persegue a Dama do Sol acima do mundo. Um dia, ele a capturou e a luz dela se esvaneceu, lançando uma cortina de escuridão sobre a era das Cinco Raças. Após inúmeras estações, a Dama do Sol de a luz à Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 4 dez filhos: Hida, Doji, Togashi, Akodo, Shiba, Bayushi, Shinjo, Fu Leng, Hantei, e Ryoshun, os Kami. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 9 Queda dos Kami Amaterasu treinou Hantei em artes marciais. Quando Hantei e o Lorde da Lua finalmente lutaram, ele abriu a barriga de seus pais e os seus irmãos saíram dela. Eles caíram do céu na Monte Seppun, exceto por um. O Lorde da Lua no último instante agarrou Fu Leng. Hantei brandiu sua espada uma vez mais e arrancou o braço do pai. Fu Leng tentou segurar Hantei enquanto os dois caíam, mas ele acabou atravessando a terra e indo parar no próprio Jigoku, onde foi perdido. O nome de Ryoshun foi esquecido em meio à história Fundando Rokugan A Criação da Humanidade Conforme o sangue de Onnotangu caía do Paraíso, ele caiu nas poças de lágrimas de Amaterasu. De cada poça, dois humanos surgiram, um homem e uma mulher, pois a humanidade foi criado da mistura das lágrimas da Dama do Sol e do sangue do Lorde da Lua. Torneio dos Kami Não mais imortais, os Kamis compartilharam o Ningen-dô com os humanos. Eles resolveram ensinar e guiar esses humanos, e fizeram um grande torneio para ver qual deles iria liderar essa nova terra que chamaram de Rokugan. Lorde Akodo derrotou Lady Doji, e quando ele foi lutar contra Hantei, quase se perdeu em sua fúria. Hantei virou essa ira contra o irmão e acabou saindo vitorioso. Após a sua coração ele passou a ser o Imperador, incumbindo cada um de seus irmãos com uma tarefa diferente. Clã Caranguejo Hida se sentiu fraco pela primeira vez em sua existência. Enquanto remoía seu fracasso, um monge que passava declarou que identificar a própria fraqueza é uma forma de força. Hida abraçou de coração as palavras do monge e passou os anos seguintes dominando o estudo da estretégia. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 50 Ele buscaria proteger o Império da escuridão que crescia nas terras amis ao sul. Quando o Kami Hida reivindicou as montanhas ocidentais, ele desafiou seus seguidores a provar que eram fortes o bastante para estar ao seu lado. Três deles deram um passo adiante. O primeiro foi Hiruma, um caçador. Juntos, o trio embarcou em uma missão para matar Hajimeno Tatakai no Oni. Kaiu, um ferreiro, foi o segundo a aceitar o desafio de Hida, e um Shugenja chamado Kuni foi o terceiro. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, pp. 53, 55, 58 Trabalhando juntos, eles prevaleceram e foram aceitos como fundadores de grandes famílias do Caranguejo, os Kuni, os Kaiu, e os Hiruma. The Great Clans (Learn to Play Rulebook) Kaiu foi um de seus primeiros vassalos, assim fundando o Clã Caranguejo. Imperial Gifts, by Robert Denton III by Robert Denton III Matador de Monstros Hida é renomado como um lendário matador de monstros. Ele decapitou o massivo orochi que certa vez ameaçou o palácio rosa-perolado, e conta-se que ele arrancou uma das duas cabeças do Kabuto no Oni e usou-a como arma para esmagar a outra. Hida era astuto, e matava não apenas com força bruta, mas descobrindo e explorando as fraquezas dos inimigos. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 177 Defendendo o Império Ataques ocasionais realizados por criaturas misteriosas espreitando as terras meridionais inexploradas foram notadas pelo Lorde Hida e os guerreiros do Clã Caranguejo sob o seu comando, que começaram a organizar uma defesa. Como as incursões não possuíam uma estrutura central de comando, contudo, eram nada mais do que irritações para um guerreiro da estatura de Hida e dos outros campeões de outrora. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 7 Guerra Contra Fu Leng Pouco tempo depois dos Kami começarem a dar ordem ao mundo, formarem os clãs e encontrarem seus seguidores, Fu Leng emergiu de seu lar subterrâneo. Ele controntou Hantei por não ter sido convidado ao Torneio dos Kami, e desafiou Hantei pelo direito de governar Rokugan. Togashi foi selecionado como o Campeão do Imperador, que por sua vez escolheu todas as vidas de Rokugan como a sua arma. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, pp. 4-5 Na Guerra Contra Fu Leng Império foi atacado por um exército da região que viria a ser chamada de as Terras Sombrias, liderado pelo Kami Caído Fu Leng. Foram eventualmente repelidos pelos Sete Trovões, no que ficou conhecido como o Dia do Trovão. O Imperador Hantei ordenou que o Caranguejo construísse uma muralha para proteger o Império dos terrores das Terras Sombrias e do poder corruptor da Mácula. Dark Hands of Heaven (FFG News) Hida e seus seguidores criaram a “Primeira Muralha,” um cinturão de fortificações-atalaias, paliçadas e bastiões - projetada para conter ataques das forças de Fu Leng - muralha este que com o tempo se tornaria a Muralha Kaiu. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 35 O Caranguejo usou blocos cinzentos para construir uma estrutura com 9 metros de largura e 30 de altura, a poderosa Muralha Kaiu. Família Hida teve seu segundo filho, Osano-wo, com a Dragão do Trovão. Eventually Osano-wo became his succesor. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 181 Hida foi um dos últimos Kami a morrer, apenas Doji viveu mais que ele, tendo sido perdida para o mar logo após a morte de seu irmão. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 43 Categoria:Kami Categoria:Líderes do Clã Caranguejo